Confiance
by Allo
Summary: Turning down the X-men's offer to join their team our heroine finds herself sought after by the Master of Magnetism himself. With a megalomaniac boss, a sleazy cajun teammate, and a mountain of paperwork to file Rogue's life just got a bit weirder.
1. The Rogue Mutant

Disclaimer: many people say to me "You don't own x-men evolution…" and to this I reply "No shit Sherlock and weren't we just talking about what we were going to eat… how the hell did that come up?" actually no one has ever said that to me but o well you know I can dream can't I? Anyways Marvel and Kids WB own the rights to X-men evolution.

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooo um I just wanted to see what I would write if I made a fic under the guidelines that Rogue NEVER joined the X-men. She didn't seem like X-men material to me for some reason (maybe it's that a lot of them are so preppy it hurts) …… I think she may actually end up as an Acolyte (gotta love Remy). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Takes place during The Turn of the Rogue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue felt almost detached from her body as Wolverine lifted her effortlessly into the Blackbird. The hatch closed and she was trapped with them, with the x-men. 

The one with white hair, Storm Rogue mentally reminded herself, was kneeled over Scott's unconscious body attempting to tend to his head wound. Rogue curled up in the furthest corner away from the weather witch and her fellow x-men, trying to remain unnoticed for as long as possible. Unfortunately Wolverine would have none of this and walked, in what Rogue considered to be a fair imitation of his namesake, towards her. 

"You with us or against us, kid?" He said in his gruff voice, which seemed to echo in his throat like a growl. Whimpering slightly at the thought of being sent back into that frozen wasteland Rogue looked up at him.

"If ah say no are you gonna throw me out of this plane?" Desperately the southerner tried to keep her voice from trembling. 

"Naw kid, either we have earned your trust by now or we haven't" He said so nonchalantly that Rogue almost lost her immense fear of him.

 Looking down at her feet as if asking them for an answer Rogue sighed. She knew the truth now, she knew it had not been them trying to kill her and it had only been Mystique, but this did not excuse the fact that they had used her as an enemy in one of their training simulations. To them she was the enemy, so how could she ever trust them if they didn't even think of her on the same side. 

Rogue did not move her eyes from her feet as she slowly shook her head, her white bangs blocking her view of their reactions. She heard a sigh from Logan and a brief protest from Storm but it was cut off by another mans eloquent voice. 

"Let her be Ororo, it is her choice." And with that it was over and the normal sounds that usually accompanied a plane flight resumed. Rogue sighed slightly from her corner hoping she had not made the wrong choice. 

The plane flight was only half way over and Rogue was already miserable. Her clothes were soaked through with snow, and the metal floors of the Blackbird did not offer much in the way of warmth. Plus to top that all off the plane seemed to have the AC constantly blowing right on her. The only reason Rogue didn't move was that she had finally managed to warm up some areas of her soggy clothing creating small patches of heat that would disappear if she changed position. 

Silently Rogue shivered in her corner, trying to prevent her teeth from chattering to hard and bringing notice to her. (I know I know the worlds smallest violin is playing in the background right?) He coats damp surface offered no help in warming her numb body, and Rogue silently cursed it as she tried to fall asleep. 

Xavier looked back from the front of the jet to the auburn haired teenager who, despite her best efforts, was shivering more then enough to be noticeable. Concern gripped at the professor's heart as he looked at the girl who was the same age as his own students.

*Ororo can you please give this to our young guest?* with this Xavier handed the resident goddess a thick gray blanket which had a black X logo in the middle of it. Nodding Storm went over to the freezing girl and knelt down. 

"Here child, warm yourself, we still have a quite a ways to go before we are back in Bayville."  To this Rogue looked up, her skin almost more pale then normal adorned with her shivering lips which Ororo could tell despite the girl's lipstick had long since turned blue. The southerners emerald eyes fell to the blanket being offered to her by the wind-rider. She opened her mouth to say thank you but the older woman's smile assured her that she didn't need to utter a word.

Rogue wrapped the blanket securely around her as Storm stood and walked back to her seat. The southerner looked to the front of the plane wondering why they were being so nice to her if she had already said she didn't want to be part of they're team. 

As the heat returned to her body Rogue's eyelids began to droop, blocking her emerald eyes from view. Her muscles relaxed and she leaned back heavily against the corner she was curled up in. Finally after a halfhearted battle on the teenager's part Rogue succumbed to sleep. 

It was not a pleasant sleep in the least for the southerner, for her dreams we laden with sickening images of assassinations and double crosses. All of the memories were courtesy of the treacherous shape-shifter, Mystique. 

It was almost a relief when Wolverine nudged her shoulder and gently growled at her to get up. Numbly Rogue blinked, unwilling to leave the warmth the blanket had provided her. 

"Come-on kid, I'm gonna drive you home." Rogue looked up at him slightly surprised but decided it was better if she just followed his instructions. He motioned for her to follow him, and she did had he bade, leaving her blanket on the floor of the jet. 

The X-van pulled up to the Brotherhood house 20 minutes after the Blackbird touched down. Rogue unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to open the door when Logan spoke again, the first time since they were on the plane.

"Rogue, if you change your mind about this Brotherhood thing, you are always welcome at the mansion. This doesn't have to be your home, or your team, permanently."

"Thanks, but this isn't my home. I don't have a home…at least not anymore" And with that she pulled the heavy door open, closed it, and made her way to the large dilapidated manor. Logan just shook his head as he watched her go, very unnerved (or as unnerved as Logan could get) about someone so young having no hope in their life. He took a half smoked cigar out of his front shirt-pocket and chewed on it slightly as he started to pull the van away. 

Rogue stepped into the house and was immediately overcome with its musty smell. Ignoring the light headed feeling she was getting from the sent she trudged upstairs to her room and closed her door. After double-checking the lock was working she bent down and blindly groped under her bed for her faded-green army duffle. 

Placing it on the bed she began collecting her clothes and other belongings that were in the room, rolling anything even slightly fragile in layers of cloth. She took out her savings, which amounted to a messily 273 dollars and stashed a quarter of the wad in her boots, some in her bag, and still more in her bra; leaving only a twenty in her wallet. Finally the room was empty except for one thing, which was lying on her dresser, the communicator the X-men had given her in the graveyard the fateful night she had gotten her powers. She picked it up, letting its heavy metal body weigh down her gloved hand. Sighing lightly she knew she could never escape this town if she kept any reminders, and all she really wanted to do was escape. Picking up her bag she walked towards her door, but stopped right before it at the wire-mesh wastepaper basket. She opened her hand and let the communicator fall into it with a paper muffled, _THUMP_.

Closing her eyes Rogue unlocked and opened her door, heading down the stairs towards her freedom: freedom from the senseless fighting, freedom from the conflict, but most of all freedom from the smell of this godforsaken house, which had confined her for months. She placed her hand on the knob of her personal prison and tuned it slowly letting the its cool surface reassure her that she wasn't about to wake up from this wonderful dream with Toad jumping into her room chasing a fly or Lance creating an earthquake out of anger.

Smiling silently as the breeze hit her through the open doorway and banished the dank smell of the mansion she took what felt like her fist step onto Bayville's soil. Her heavy black boots kicked up dust as she trudged her way down the driveway and onto the main street. She stopped only once to stare back at the sign the stood almost ominously in front of the manor reading, The Brotherhood of Mutants; laughing out loud at the absurdity of that statement she went on her way to her new life.

"Well I guess I really am a rogue now…", she said laughingly to no one.

Well…………..hope you liked it……….I thought it sucked personally……….OMG MY MOM IS HAVING A NERVOUS BRACKDOWN AT THIS MOMENT!!!!!!! um……whimper……she is being really loud…sigh…….bad environment to write in…..well read and review (damn mom is yelling at me now). Please tell me what you think……..does it suck….is it good? if I does suck please tell me nicely…um….thanks?  


	2. Road Trip

Disclaimer: IF ONLY I OWNED X-MEN!!!!! I would be filthy stinkin' RICH!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA…..wait what am I laughing about…….I am dirt poor! DAMN!! Well Marvel and kids WB own x-men evo(Crys). O yeah to any authors out there who think I am ripping them off, that is not my intention at all! I was thinking about writing this for about a year but I just worked up the courage. 

A/N: Hay guys, tell me if I messed up on Rogue's accent at all. Does she sound like Rogue (with both the things she is saying and the way she speaks)?

ArwenLOTRelf: u should have heard my moms shouting, it was scary. YAY you were my first reviewer to this fic!! HAPPY DAYS!!!! *hugs*

Rogue151: I updated kinda soon ^-~ lol.

Jennifer: I have been looking for a story like this for a while to, but when I left for vacation during the summer I still hadn't found one so I decided to write my own.

Yumiko: There will have to be more if this many people reviewed on the first chapter. and it will defiantly be Remy/Rogue.

Amanda14: Remy and Rogue all the way ^-^. OMG your review meant so much to me. That is just what I like to hear, "it sounded real". ^-^ *hug*

Unidentified Body: lol good name. Sorry about the lack of action, I am trying to work on the foundation…..this chapter doesn't have much action but maybe next chapter DADADA!!!!!!!

Sydney: I'll try not to be so hard on myself but that is just my personality.

archmagus: *blush* you are so sweet….. I am glad you like the story.

Doomkitty1: I SO LOVE THE NAME!!!!! I am trying to get my friends bird to say DOOM, and he can almost do it but when he starts to say it he just says cracker.

lilstar5516: Thanks for reassuring me that it doesn't suck ^-~

HiITSme: YAY I got it. HiITSme like saying hi its me. YAY!!!!!!!!

ishandahalf: God the thought of it….a bunny on crack.

bunny angel: very sly manipulation with that review, lol.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I was so blown away with the response that I wanted to hug all of you. I hope you appreciate this chapter as much as you did the first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Rogue Never Trusts

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue had been on the road for about an hour before she felt that she had made any progress at all. Sighing lightly she wondered how long it would take her to get out of New York if it took her this long just to get to the huge suspension bridge that linked the suburbs to the main city. She shifted her duffle bag on her shoulder to relieve the tension the strap cause, and started her way down the bridges pedestrian walkway.

            The teenager's slow movement was not noticed by any of the cars as they zoomed by her except one, a red sports car convertible that had a white stripe disturbing the bright color.  

~~*~~*~~Inside the car~~*~~*~~

Jean sat in the driver's seat of Scott's beloved car humming happily to a song that was playing on the radio. The back seat contained bags full of clothes that both Kitty and she had purchased with the professors credit card, it was just his little way of consoling her about not being able to go on the school trip she had been waiting for, for months. 

She was starting to fall into a peaceful trance as the wind pulled on her flaming hair and the slow music beat into her ears but the brunette girl sitting in the passengers seat broke into her peace. "Like, isn't that Rogue? What is she doing here, isn't she like supposed to be on that trip thingy?" Jean turned her head in the direction the freshman was pointing but quickly tuned her attention back to the road, the last thing they needed was to wreck Scott's car. But that small look was enough to confirm that the person on the sidewalk was indeed the southern girl with the two toned hair. 

"Yeah, but I thought she was still supposed to be in the mountains with Scott. We are going to have to inform the Professor of this immediately." And with that she sped off towards the mansion; any peace she had managed to gather upon her shopping trip had now evaporated into confusion. 'Why would Rogue be back from the mountains already, I bet Mystique called her back. The brotherhood must be planning something big that needs all of their members!' These thoughts grated against her mind as she neared the institute. 

~~*~~*~~ Back to Rogue~~*~~*~~

            Wrinkling her nose slightly at the dirty closed in smell of the Greyhound station Rogue made her way over to the ticket office. The woman sitting behind the bulletproof glass had messy gray hair that was pulled up in a sloppy bun, huge coke-bottle glasses that made her hazel eyes seem abnormally large, a patchy red completion, and seemed morbidly obese leading Rogue to wonder how she actually got into the booth. "Um…excuse me ma'am…hello? Can ah get a ticket out of 'ere please? Hello?" The woman behind the glass looked up from her newspaper at the teenager and her duffle bag knowingly.

            "Are you sure about that, honey? Not running away are you? I suggest that you just turn around right now and go home to your parents, they are probably worried sick." With this statement the woman turned her attention back to the paper she held in her hands and refused to acknowledge Rogue's protests. Sighing unhappily the southerner made her way to the back of the station in hopes that the woman in the booth would be off of work soon. But after twenty minutes of standing in the shadows it seemed that her plans for escape were growing dim. Looking around aimlessly she spotted a  empty bus waiting outside to be refueled. 'This might prove useful…' Rogue thought as a large grin spread across her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            If Rogue had learned one thing during her brief stay with the Brotherhood it was how to get a free ride. She kept in mind all of the advice the Brotherhood boys had ever given her (all the useful advice), and the pointers she had accumulated on her own as she neared the bus. The southerner's eyes darted to and fro, looking for any signs of cameras or workers. Seeing none she casually strode up to the Greyhound, taking her time to get there as she looked for anywhere she could hide from prying eyes. 'Bingo!' Grinning Rogue made her way to the side of the bus. There, sitting open and inviting, was the storage area where traveler's bags were kept. Most had already been packed full but there was one that still had enough room for her to squeeze in with her duffle. 

            The teenage-girl curled up in that back of the storage area, making sure she was out of sight before she relaxed enough to let out the breath she had been holding.  She leaned back against the cold metal and let her thoughts drift back to the life she had just abandoned. 'Ah guess ah could have made myself fit in at Xavier's…kinda…Naw ah couldn't ever fit into a place where they were both fearful an' mistrustful of me…What am ah doin' here? Ah should be back at Mystique's waitin' to beg forgiveness. This is the stupidest thing ah have ever done! Where am ah gonna go an' how will ah find shelter—' Rogue's thoughts were abruptly cut off as the door of the storage container slammed shut, closing off her only escape passage, and the only way she could go back to her old life. 'God help me, ah don't even know where ah'm headin'. What am ah gonna do? Mystique's not gonna let me back, an' the x-men are out of the picture no matter what that Wolverine guy says. What have ah gotten myself into?' With this last thought the southern teenager curled into a lose ball, using her bag for a pillow, and listened to the sounds of the bus move down the street till she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. 

~*~*~*~Somewhere in Canada~*~*~*~

            Rogue was jerked out of her weary slumber as the bus made a sudden stop which shifted every bag in the storage container about an inch. She heard the muffled voice of the driver announce that they were at a rest stop and were to take no more then 15 minutes. Thinking better then staying in the metal box she, which she had called home for an indefinite amount of time, Rogue stumbled her way over the baggage and to the door. Feeling around blindly in the dark for the handle she had noticed, when she still had her feet placed firmly on Bayville soil. 'Wonder why they put 'em on the inside to?' She thought as she curled her fingers around the metal, pausing just long enough to feel its cool surface through her gloves. ' But who am ah to look a gift horse in the mouth?' With that wrenched the door open a crack, making sure the coast was clear, and hulled the door completely open to reveal a completely dark sky. 'Guess that accounts for the awful crick in my neck.'

            The southerner steeped onto the solid ground and felt the warmth from her body seep out through her boots leaving her stiff body numb. Shivering she wrapped her trench coat tighter and grabbed her duffle bag from behind her only just remembering to shut the door. Rogue stumbled slightly at first as she became accustomed to the weight of her bag once more, but was soon walking steadily towards the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Rogue had been walking for hours and her feet were trying to remind her of that fact with every miserable steep, they were pounding so hard she could hear them. She had just about given up and was about to try to find someplace off the road to sleep when a red 18-weeler slowed to a stop right next to her on the completely empty road. Inside there was an obese woman with frizzy brown hair that was topped with a red Yankees hat. The trucker rolled down a window and shouted at Rogue, "Hay lass, ya need a ride; It's awful cold out there." The physically and emotionally tired Goth didn't even bother to worry about accepting a ride from a stranger as she nodded and approached the truck. 'What could be the worst she could do to me…notin' that involved touchin' that's for sure.' The trucker smiled kindly as Rogue settle down into the seat next to her. "Where ya headin' lass?" 

            The southerner looked perplexed for a minute them just said, "Anywhere." The woman nodded and gently reminded Rogue to buckle up. Nodding the teenage girl strapped herself in as she let thoughts overwhelm her brain just as they had done in the bus. 'Where am ah headin'? Guess ah don't know the answer to that yet, an' probably won't till ah get there…just hope there is a there for me…' That was the last thing her exhausted mind was able to work in before she succumbed to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hay home skillets!!! I updated as fast as I could, but I kept getting interrupted during my writing sessions. I know this chapter was kind of slow but you have to set everything up well before you can get action in. Does anyone remember why Colossus joined the Acolytes? I think it had something to do with his sister but I am not sure…. help? Hope you liked it anyway……..YAWN……god I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tired…. read &review so my sleepless night can be worth it *twitch*.  


	3. No Team!

Disclaimer: Yes I do own x-men evolution, Remy stole the rights of it for me ^-^ isn't that sweet? Well actually Remy is a fictional character made by Marvel and kids WB soooooooooooooooooo he really can't steal anything for me. I guess that means I am still broke and do not own x –men.

AN: Thanks to the following reviewers…

Caliente: Thanks for trying to help…HAY LOOK I UPDATED!!!

bunny angel: Look your minipulation worked well ^-^! I updated again!! Not quite sure about New Orleans though…but o well LOL.

Rogue77: you will find out how Rogue will join Magneto's new group soon… very soon MUAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHA!!

ishandahalf: LOL ur right about the stupid evil luggage.. GRR EVIL!!!! lol but I discovered something over the past few days…u tell everyone to keep it coming quick like a bunny on crack. Whimper…I thought I was special. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I FEEL LIKE SUCH A WHORE!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ^-^ lol kidding kidding!!

Barbara Ruiz: COOL THANKS FOR THE INFO!!!!!!!! Useful very useful ^-~…may just change it to his sister though cause something about his sister keeps popping into my head whenever I think about his character. ^-^

UnknownSource: I'll try to make it darker, but no guarantee. lol…hay I put the screen about Kitty and Jean telling the professor in just for you ^-~. Don't tell me I don't listen to the people. ^-^

Amanda14: I know I saw it poor Colossus………but when did new episodes start showing cause I just figured out there were new ones last week when cruse control played. God I almost had a heart attack when I stumbled upon it on its brand new time!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Rogue Never Trusts

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue woke up from her exhausted slumber much less rested then she should have been, but still in much better shape then she had been the night before. Shifting slightly in the trucks comfortable seat she attempted to massage the crick out of her neck. "Morning lass, trust you had a pleasant sleep." The southerner nodded dumbly as she shifted her duffle bag upon her lap. "We'll be stoppin' in a small town in about 43 minutes, but if you are hungry I got a butterfingers bar an' a unopened bottle of water."

            The mutant teenager looked up at the trucker and forced a weary smile. "That would be great." The woman, who had revealed her name to be Bethy, was oddly nice and Rogue was hard pressed to find the woman without a smile spread across her face. 

            "The Butterfingers is in the glove compartment, an' the water is in the cup holder." With another smile the trucker tuned her attention completely back to the road. The southerner stared at her for a second more then went about shuffling through the small crowded compartment until she found her prize shoved to the very bottom. Grinning at her victory Rogue unwrapped the bar and took a bite, savoring the delicious taste. Slowly she reached for the water bottle and broke the seal; it wasn't anywhere near cold but she was too thirsty to care. Her emerald eyes focused out the window as she took a sip from the water. 

            The scenery sped past her eyes as Rogue tried to pick out even one thing to concentrate on but it all went past her too fast. 'Its like my life, just when ah think ah got a home in my sites it flies past me. God ah wish ah just had somewhere concrete ta go but ah guess that would be too much ta ask of yah, huh? Yah probably don' even like me. Maybe ah did somethin' horrible in a past life ta deserve this. Aw hell ah probably did somethin' in this life, now that I think about it.' But Rogue had no more room to think because at that very moment the truck jerked to a sudden halt in a small parking lot. "Here's where you get off lass. Sorry I can't take you further but I will not be leavin' this city for a few days, an' knowin' hitch-hikers you'll probably want to get back on the road as fast as you can. Even if you are not exactly positive of where you are goin'."

            Nodding dumbly Rogue opened the door and hoisted herself and her bag out of the truck. "Bye Mrs. Bethy, thanks for the ride again!" The teen shouted at the top of her lungs to the fleeting form of the trucker. 'Well, at least ah won't have ta get attached ta many people anymore an' ah get to see Canada for free.'

~*~*~Xavier's~*~*~

            Silently Jean continued to stare at Scott's prone body laying on one of the med-bay's beds with his head bandaged ever so carefully. He had woken up shortly after arriving home, but the Professor had thought it best for him to stay and be monitored "just in case". The uncertainty of those words was the only thing keeping Jean up through her all night vigil. 'There is no way I am going to abandon Scott when he needs me.' She thought as she yawned heavily. 'I just have to be there when he wakes up again. I should be the one to break him the news about Rogue.' Jean looked at the boys face and felt tears sting the back of her eyes. 'If it hadn't for been for Rogue…if she hadn't been there… Scott would have probably been dead by now.' 

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

            "Professor, Professor!!!!! Rogue…she was like HERE…in Bayville…and like not at the mountainy place!" Kitty screeched as she skid down the hallway leading to the professors office. Jean followed the freshman at a fast walk, not willing to give up her dignity just for speed. Xavier's door opened as they neared it, and from inside came the wheelchair-confined man. 

            "Yes Kitty, I know. Rogue has defected from the Brotherhood." The Professor said as he drummed his fingers on the arm rests of the wheel chair. The Brunettes eyes widened dramatically, and a smile spread across her face.

            "I knew it, I knew it! She saved us to many times to be bad! So when will she be fighting with the rest of the team?" Kitty asked as her eyes filled with anticipation. 

            "I am sorry to say, that she will not be joining our group; at least not for now." Jean looked down at her feet, having already expected something like that to happen, but the younger girl at her side seemed to have a more difficult time wrapping her mind around the idea of not joining a team.

            "But, I thought you said she wasn't part of the Brotherhood anymore. If she isn't then why—" but the energetic girl was cut off by Jean.

            "What was she doing back here, even if she deserted it shouldn't affect the trip." To this Xavier nodded solemnly and explained to them what had happened to Scott including how he was saved from certain death by the quick actions of Rogue. Jeans eyes widened as the story unfolded and finally the question was too powerful to hold in, "Where is Scott?" Xavier frowned slightly at her impatience but gave her the information she so eagerly desired.

            Jean dashed out of the room right then and there, only just managing to hear Kitty ask her next question. "Like where is Rogue going to stay? It sounds as if she doesn't have a home anymore."

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~

            Scott slowly rose from his unconscious state only to realize that his glasses were off his face, and his head was pounding; numbly he sensed a presence stirring by his side. "Here," a familiar voice said as a pair of sunglasses slipped over his eyes.  

            "Hay Jean," Smiling Scott looked up into her red tinted face. "How is Rogue doing?" He asked as he looked down the row of empty beds in the med-bay. 

            "About that Scott…she…Rogue is…um…what I am trying to say is that she…Scott we don't know where she is exactly. She left The Brotherhood, but refused to join the x-men." Jean blurted out to Scott's surprised face. 

            "You mean she left Bayville?" Scott asked but only received a nod. Lowering his head onto the pillow Scott sighed. "We need to find her!"

~*~*~Rogue~*~*~

            Slowly the southern girl trudged her way through the snow-covered sidewalks of the town, only stopping when she spotted a small, dingy pub tucked into a secluded corner right next to an ally. 'Could be temptin' but that place isn't somewhere ah should go, considering no one knows where ah am.' Rogue thought as she walked past the entrance, but unfortunately a hand reached out for her as she past and dragged her into the Alleyway.

            The teenagers unknown assailant held her arms behind her back and made sure she had no possible way to see his face. "Hey dare, ow much f'r one night?" His breath reeked of alcohol, causing Rogue to wrinkle her noise with distaste.

            "More then you could make in a lifetime you perv!" She yelled and to emphasize her point she slammed her heel down on the insole of his foot. The man howled in pain and attempted to hop on his good foot, but was so intoxicated that he fell flat on his face. Rogue looked at the crumpled human being at her feet and almost felt sorry for hi, almost. "Serves yah right, yah bastard."

            From his position on the ground he looked up into her eyes and scowled, "Yah lil trap, I'm gonna kill yah." The mutated teen just rolled her eyes and walked out of the ally only half paying attention to the drunk's curses. As she got closer to the sunlit sidewalk she looked back at the man, who had just managed to stager to his feet. In his hand something glittered in the ally's minimal supply of gray light, a small switchblade. He smiled at her showing all of his alcohol yellowed teeth and stumbled at an incredibly fast pace towards her.

            "Fuck!" Was the only thing that could make it out her mouth as she attempted to duck the man's blade and throw her duffle bag away from the fray at the same time. The knife nicked the very top of her scalp but not enough to draw blood. Retaliating as fast as she could Rogue attempted to kick the mans legs out from under him, but her crouched position made the move both difficult and sloppy. He quickly regained his balance and tried to stab the girl again only to have his switchblade hit hard against the brick wall of the pub. Stunned by the blow the drunk staggered away from the building's side only to have a gloved first smash into the side of his face. There was a sickening crack as his jaw broke, and he fell against the wall he had just been trying to escape from. 

Without the use of his mouth he tried to scream at the teenage girl to get away, but Rogue paid him no heed as she approached with an outstretched, gloveless hand. The drunk flattened himself as close to the wall as possible though the effort was useless because the mutant's hand still touched his cheek and he still fell into an unconscious heap that everyone would assume had been cause by one to many shots of tequila.  'It had ta be done, Rogue. He would have followed yah an' tried ta kill yah if yah left him awake.' Nodding sadly as if in agreement with herself the southern teenager picked her bag back up and continued to walk down the side walk as if nothing had happened, but this time she had one more person in her head to accompany her on her trip to nowhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hay I got another chappie out peoples!!!!!! Does anyone know why Pyro joined the Acolytes…or the name of Colloses' sister…even their full names would help me out big time…if you know even a little bit send the info to WildMageDaine13@aol.com . Sorry it took a little longer then expected but my mom was yelling at me all last night so I couldn't write. And just in case u were wondering…I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT SHE WAS YELLING ABOUT!!!!!!!!! Hay got some action in like I told u I would…but GOD…I would hate having that sick fuck in my head all the time. lol anyways read and review like good little peoples. I will give u e-candy if you do…yum yum yum ^-^ incentive to review……please? 


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: I know we all wish we owned x-men evolution but let us face the face…WE DON'T!!! damn. anyways kidsWB and Marvel own the rights sooooooooooooooooooooo…yeah.

AN: Thanks the following great peoples (who I LOVE by the way)

Amanda14: ^-^ thank you. Sorry I let you down with the Remy thing but I think people resort to Remy helping Rogue to much. I mean Rogue can probably handle herself better them Remy. lol got kinda reved up there ^-^ thanks for reviewing…Amanda? Hope that was your name because if it wasn't I am not soooooooooooo confused. (Gives a piece of e-candy to you and walks away muttering about chickens)

ishandahalf: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH my loyal crack bunny pal (I think my bunny isn't into crack…proububly pot cause he is a slow mofo). ^-^ Don't feel guilty that I noticed I wasn't special cause you make me feel guilty about you being guilty and it will go on and on in a never ending circle until we are forced to throw ourselves a pity party. ^-^ lol. yeah I always look forward to your reviews (even if they aren't on my fic) lol. Anyways about your comment "i got some strange satisfaction from the x-men's reactions to rogue not joining them. i mean, GEEZ! i'm sure not EVERYBODY wants to join your little spandexy team, learn to handle rejection!" That was what I was thinking but I really didn't notice it till you pointed it out. I just love seeing the preppy x-mens reactions to the things Rogue does, LMAO!!! Looking forward to your next review, make it come quick like a gerbil on crack ^-^. (Tosses an e-gummy at you but it gets caught in your hair. I run away frantically as you chase me)

Caliente: LMAO I LOVED the comment about Pyro, lol true very true. lol thanks for the info and I hope you review again. (gives you a piece of e-hard candy yum yum yum)

Kari LeBeau: Thanks for the info my enlightening buddy. LOL GET THE PUN??? GET IT??? Hikari (Your penname says Kari but that is beside the point) is Japanese for light so I said you were enlightening!!! LOL I crack my self up. (gives you an e-chocolate to make up for the bad pun)

beth: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it was my birthday in the 9th… I agree with you about Romyness but it takes me a while to set up romance because I really don't believe in love at first sight. lol and here you go (hands you an e-almond joy and an e-monds plus a extra e-cake for you and Adrian to enjoy)

The Untouchable Rogue: WOW YOU ARE AFRAID OF MY MUSE?! Strange I thought she mellowed out recently. *shrugs* o well here is you e-candy (hands a colorful e-warhead to you)

Doomkitty1: DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol. I know when I wrote that part I was all like EWWWWWWWWWWW DIRTY DIRTY DIRTY!!!!!! lol thanks for the info and here is your e-candy (throws multitudes of e-candies around room and starts laughing manically)  

DKFairy: OMG THANK YOU!!!!! That info actually helped me piece together a lot!!!!! here is your e-candy (hands it to you and looks around paranoid) I hope Doomkitty doesn't try to hurt me for throwing the e-candy.

 UnknownSource: Yep the part was just for you buddy, lol. And I didn't try to capture the true essence of Kitty Pride in my writing…LOL. (gives e-candy and yawns just as Doomkitty tackles me) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Rogue77: God if you thought I was dead for the last one you must have been convinced for this wait!! lol I really did just put that part in there cause I wanted Rogue to beat the crap outa something. (gives e-candy as I try to put ice on a newly acquired black eye courtesy of Doomkitty)

Dusty: I think I am going to have the Acolytes show up in a few chappies…does interesting mean you like it? (gives e-candy and smiles)

Yumiko: lol if you would have typed update I probably would have sat at my desk for a day completely confused. REMY PLUSH!!!!!????? (steals it and starts hugging it, but gets it taken away by a mean Kindergarten teacher.) GRRRRRRRR FAKE TEACHER!!!!!! o yeah here you go (gives you e-candy)

*: Interesting name…thanks for the info ^-^ hope you can update again. And as incentive here is the e-candy I promised!!! (gives e-candy and starts to dance to the music in my head)

______________________________________________________________________________________

A Rogue Never Trusts

Chapter 4

______________________________________________________________________________________

"But Professor!! We have to find her!" Scott screamed ignoring the reproachful look he received from Jean as payment.

            "It was her decision whether she joined our group or not; she choose not to and we must all trust her judgment and be glad she didn't stay with The Brotherhood." Scott looked at him with his mouth gapping. 'How dare the professor think that a teenage girl could make such a life changing decision on her own!' The boy thought angrily.

            "Professor, she doesn't have anywhere she can go! Do you even care about her? How can you just say it is her decision." He yelled through gritted teeth.

            "I can say it because it is true. Rogue is her own person and has her own mind. Though I greatly regret that she did not want to become an x-men there is nothing more to be said about the mater." Scott opened his mouth to protest once more, but a gentle hand upon his shoulder stopped the words from escaping his lips. Looking into Jean's eyes he saw the unspoken warning not to press the issue further. _He feels just the way you do Scott, but technically it was her chose. _The teenager clad in sunglasses just looked down, his eyes invisible to the world around him.

~*~*~*~Rogue a few hours after we left her~*~*~*~

            "God, jus' take me now!" Rogue yelled at the sky as she walked down the side of the road, which was piled with snow. "Ah'm cold, ah'm tired, an' all ah want to do is eat dinner an' go to bed." Looking back down at her feet the teenage mutant tried to pull her trench coat tighter. 'Why did ah think it was gonna be fun ta walk the 10 mil's uphill ta the next town? Ah must be suicidal!' She thought with a weary grin, but it was quickly whipped from her face as a car drove by, splash dirt filled sleet all over her tired body. "Dammit all ta hell!!! Ah hate mah fuckin' life!" The Goth screamed as loud as she could for anyone to hear. 

            The silence that followed her declaration was deafening. It seemed that every creature in the woods was afraid to anger the soaking girl with any of their pitiful sounds. 'Well ah guess it's good that ah wasn' in a hurry.'

                                                                        ~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~

            Clumsily the girl with the two-toned hair made her way off the snow-packed side of the road and onto an exit. The off-ramp led to a small town that was obviously supported by travelers because half of it consisted of cheap motels. 'Guess ah get somthin' ta eat…' Rogue's thought was abruptly cut off by a yawn. 'Maybe ah better get a room first.' She guessed as she continued to walk into the town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Rogue reached into her boot and withdrew 40 dollars, mentally cursing herself after realizing that all she had was American money. Hesitantly Rogue slapped the money down on the dingy receptionists counter. Taking a deep breath she looked the old man behind the counter in the eyes before asking, "Do yah take American money?"

            The grizzly gray haired man just sneered at her and nodded, "Yes we do girly." He took her cash and handed her a key with a plastic tag attached to it that read C16, scribbled messily in black permanent marker. 'God, can they be cheaper?' she though, trying to prevent herself from laughing. "You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna go to your room." Rogue looked back up at him from the keys and struggled to hold back a glare. 'Bastard' she mentally screamed as she turned her back on him and walked out of the main office to where the guest's rooms where located.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "C13, C14, C15, here we go C16." Rogue muttered to herself as she inspected the small tarnished plaques placed on each door. Putting her key into the lock she turned with as much might as she could but it only rotated half way. Gripping the metal more firmly the southern girl again tried to force the key to move, but it had about the same results as her first try. 

            After ten agonizing attempts Rogue pried her raw hands off the stubborn device, and leaned her head against the door only to have the key turn. Rogue fell into her room with an unceremonious thump, cursing her non-existent luck all the way down. 

            Blinking wildly Rogue stood up and groped her way around the darkness searching for a light. Finding a switch the girl flicked it up hoping that it would do something to help her direct her motions. Blinding lights meet her eyes and forced her to rapidly blink again. Once she had gotten her sight back to normal the Goth looked around her new abode.

            It was in better condition then she thought it would be, but it defiantly was no five-star. It looked like an exact replica of any other motel room she had ever been in. There was a double bed, with cheep floral blankets; positioned right next to a side table which undoubtedly had a copy of The Bible tucked away in its drawer.

            Rogue locked the door back up behind her and threw her bag down on the bed. 'Ah am so tir'd it isn' even funny.' She thought as laid down next to her bag. The teenager's eyes began to droop down against her futile attempts at staying awake. The last thought that came to Rogue before she let exhaustion take over was, 'I guess I am not going to get something to eat fro a while.

~*~*~Dream~*~*~

            Rogue walked in confusion through a desert littered with large angular sandstone boulders. 'Where the hell am ah?' she thought as her heavy boots kicked up the fine red sand into a dusty burgundy cloud. "Roguey, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Spinning around in surprise, the southern girl blinked in confusion. There was no one there. 'Could of sworn that was Lance…'

            "Whatareyoudoingheretraitor?!" The speedy voice of Pietro asked, but when Rogues emerald eyes tried to find his position they did not find his telltale trail of dust. 'Okay now ah'm freaked, where the hell are they?' 

            "You left us all alone, Rogue. You abandoned us in the most cowardly way possible. You ran. Ran from your problems and your life. You ran from your family Rogue, Pietro is right you are traitor." A clearly feminine voice said. The traitor in question stiffened noticeably as she recognized the woman's voice to be that of Mystique's. Spinning around violently Rogue desperately tired to spot where the voices originated. 

            "Traitor," Mystiques voice started taunting and was slowly joined by the rest of The Brotherhood. "traitor, traitor, traitor…" As her comrades voice continued to yell Rogue desperately covered her ears in vane. There would be no drowning them out. "traitor, traitor, traitor…" Gritting her teeth the Goth collapsed into a little ball, her hands still clapped tightly over her ears. 

            Suddenly the voices of the Brotherhood were silent, leaving a chilling pause before normal sounds started to penetrate Rogue's head again.  

~*~*~End Dream~*~*~

            Sitting up suddenly Rogue struggled to hold in her ragged scream. Lying back down with a large shuddering exhale she willed her frantically beating heart to calm. Shaking slightly the southern teen decided that now was as good a chance as any to shower off the dirt that had accumulated on her body over the past day and a half. 'Wow, has it only been that long? It has felt like an eternity.' she thought as she made her way to the bathroom. 

            The little white room had freshly laundered towels that had probably seen many years of use considering how thin their white material was. Shrugging off her sweat soaked shirt, Rogue started up the shower's hot water. Once the water has sufficiently warmed she fished stripping off her dirty clothes and slipped behind the shower curtain. 

            The Goth let the water run freely over her body, stripping tension from her muscles. Sighing she reached for the complementary shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount onto her hair, deliberately she began working it into a thick lather. 'Ah wonder what that dream was all about? Guess I mus' feel kinda guilty for leavin' um like that…but Mystique crossed me. No one crosses the Rogue and gets away with it!' She thought as she rinsed the shampoo out of her auburn hair letting the excess drift away from her feet, into the drain.

~*~*~Ten Minutes Later~*~*~

            Rogue toweled herself dry, amazed at how much cleaner she felt now that she was free of any Bayville contamination. She quickly got dressed in clean clothes and walked out of her hotel-room, making sure she locked the door behind her as she went out in search for a dinner.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hay guys sorry for the long time between the updates (and the low quality of the update you did get), but I was really swamped with school just starting and everything. They decided it was a great idea to break our spirits by giving us as much homework as they could possibly think of. I mean it! In my world history honors class my teacher just said "Study the world, we will have a test on it next block." ARG!!!!!! I stressed out every night thinking "I HAVE TO UPDATE!" OMG it was stressful, but every time I got to my comp. I fell asleep. And it was also my birthday on the 9th so I was busy celebrating, YAY!! I hope you all can forgive my lax updating (looks at feet guiltily). I will try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can. In the mean time please review (I don't care if it is just a rant about the pause in updates cause I really do deserve it).


	5. Enter Player Two

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution or the world those tortured mutants live in…sigh…well now I am depressed. O YEAH I also don't own Dido or her song Isobel… or Harleys 

A/N: Hey all I am planning on having a E-PITY PARTY for my fic because I never update ^-^ I can bring the Nacho Cheese Doritos……what are you bringing  ^-~. This is also a test to determine is anyone actually reads my authors notes lol.

Caliente: LMAO=laughing my ass off. lol I loved the little update cheer.

Rogue77" YAY HAPPY birthday to me lol a month later ^-^'. sorry I got this chappie out so late.

Yumiko: I ADDED REMY IN THIS CHAPTER!!! YAY YAY

Kari LeBeau: lol yes April is a funny word. ^-^ nice to hear from you again o light of my life (god I just can't stop myself with the bad puns) 

keebler-elmo: this is gonna be a Romy and I just added our Ragin' Cajun today.

Suzaka: Blush* awwwwww you are soooooo sweet *hugs* that boosted my self esteem sooooo much.

Amanda14: um…. *looks at feet and kicks e-rock* sorry I made you wait so long, but AP Bio is a bitch ^-^'.

ishandahalf: OMG AHHHHHHHH THE CRACK ANIMALS MUGGED ME AND STOLE MY CRACK!!! Well all except my bunny who isn't motivated enough because he is a pothead. Damn bunny!!! I finally got the chappie out and I would just like to wish you a happy birthday…for this Sunday (yes I read other fics reviews for fun…do you have a problem with that LOL)

Arekanderu: your wait is almost over……but I still am a REALLY slow updater. lol.

UnknownSource: wow you thought more indepth into the dream sequence then me…but I am always half asleep when I write these things but…that is not the point!! lol I love adding comic relief at really odd places, and you will see in coming chapters( or maybe this one) how she gets dragged into the mutant wars as I like to call them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Rogue Never Trusts 

Chapter 5

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Rogue made her way into a small chrome diner that resembled a Twinkie more then a business, she marveled at the amount of time she had wasted in slumber. The sky had already lost all traces of light, but she felt as if she had only slept for a few minutes. The southerner seated herself in a corner and looked out onto the damp streets, which reflected the neon signs of both the diner and the establishments around it. 'Wonder if anyone is lookin' fer me? God ah hope Mystique can leave well enough alone, but knowin' that woman…ah need ta get outta 'ere!' 

            The Goth looked around the nearly empty diner impatiently wondering why the hell no one had tried to serve her yet. Seeing the girl's frustration a middle aged woman with gravity defying dyed red hair walked over to her with a pad of paper and a pencil ready to take an order. "What you want dear?"  She asked glancing down from a face with way to much make-up. 

            Quickly Rogue glanced down at the menu that lay unattended upon the table and picked the first thing that looked good. "Um…may ah have an order of scrabbled eggs, an' grits please?" She looked up at the waitress, who was busily taking her order down, when a clock distracted her. Its blue neon numbers proudly proclaiming it 4:30 in the morning. 'Mah God! Ah guess ah am not gettin' back ta sleep fer awhile.'

            "Want anything to drink, hun?" The waitress asked as Rogue tried to pull her tired emerald eyes away from the clock. The teenager quickly asked for coffee and went back to gawking at the timepiece, which seemed to concentrate her exhausted thoughts into one even stream. 'What was that dream all about? Guess the on-the-go life isn' for someone like me, but what chose do ah have. Ah coulda either stayed with that bitch an' suffer the consequences or become an x-geek under baldy's care an' guidance…' But her thoughts were cut off by something obscuring her view of the clock "Here you go dear." With that the waitress handed Rogue her coffee saying that her meal would be ready in a second.

            The Goth looked down at her black drink and wondered why its strong bitter taste had always appealed to her. 'Guess ah could jus' say that it makes me sure ah'm alive… or maybe ah just like the taste of coffee?' Laughing silently at her own sarcasm Rogue took a deep gulp from her plain white mug.

                                                                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The southerner left the diner after completing her meal, her wallet considerably lighter. Grimacing lightly she wondered what she was going to do once her monetary supply was exhausted. 'Guess ah could always bum the cash, or start perfectin' mah five-finger-discount…' With that thought Rogue arrived at her hotel room, blinking stupidly at the plaque that graced the door. 'O yeah ah need ta use the keys...'  She whipped them out of her pocket and roughly turned them in the lock. The door creaked open, to Rogue's delighted surprise, much smother then it had during her last try. The Goth looked around curiously, something didn't seem quite right, but she couldn't place it. The small room no longer seemed inviting almost as if it were watching her every move. 'Guess thinkin' about Mystique so much has got me kinda jumpy…' Rogue looked around forcing herself to relax and start packing, but the feeling of eyes on her refused to diminish. 

She quickly grabbed all of her possessions and complementary toiletries shoving them in her bag absolutely abandoning the care she had showed her belongings in the beginning of the trip. The teen didn't know why but she had to get out of this place as fast as she could, all she knew was that she didn't want the room's appraising eyes judging her any longer.  

Rogue closed her duffle hurriedly hoisting the strap over her shoulder as she rushed through the doorframe, flicking the lights off as only an afterthought, and slammed the door shut behind her. Her fast foot falls echoed loudly down the hall as she rushed to the front office. Once she was out of hearing range a shadowed figure stepped out of C16's closet and lay sluggishly on the bed. His glowing red eyes shown eerily in the dark, but the figures merry laugher offset any fears someone would have of him. "Remy t'ink dis is gonna be a fun job after all."

                                                                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue looked at the man sprawled over his desk drooling and wondered if she should wake him, but as she inched closer the pungent smell of whiskey made her rethink this plan of action. 'Ah guess ah could just put the keys in his hand 'snot like ah'm getten any money back in this deal' she thought as the keys were slowly lowered onto the table near what Rogue assumed was a puddle of spilled alcohol. 

She snorted in disgust as she shoved the door open, 'some people just can hold their alcohol…' Shivers rolled down her spine as the still cold morning air made its way through her jacket's interwoven brown threads. Pulling the coat closer to her the untouchable teen walked through the darkness hoping to find a ride out of the small town. 

                                                                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue stopped her shuffling walk in front of a silver truck which had its lights on, apparently getting ready to leave. "Um…scuse me, sir……'ello? Sir?" She shouted up to the driver's seat, but the elderly man behind the wheel was apparently oblivious to her calls.

"He isn't going to here you youngin', that's Curley and he is right near deaf. It still amazes me that he is able to drive." A middle-aged man with sandy blond hair stated from his lounging position against a turquoise pickup truck. "Anything I can help you with though?" Rogue just blinked at him, only half comprehending his words.

"Wha…O wait ya could help me. Do ya happen ta be leavin' this town; cause ah could really use a ride." The teenager held her breath slightly as she waited for the man's answer, contenting herself with looking down at her dingy boots. But when no reply came her head involuntarily wandered up to search for an explanation. The man still stood in the same nonchalant manner, but something in his expression had changed. His eyes were glazed over as if reminiscing and his mouth was quirked in a weird grin. Then almost as if he sensed her scrutiny he jerked his head up causing his eyes to once again become focused on her.

"Why sure my lovely lady, anyplace in particular you would like to go?" He asked as he stood up strait so he could make his way to the driver's seat. Rogue just smiled as she shook her head and eased herself into the passenger's seat. 

                                                                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The silence in the truck was deafening, they had been on the road for about an hour and had already exhausted all subject matters. He was a forty-one year old Alaskan native name Bill who was apparently separated from his wife of ten years, and had a boy about her age. He lived a few towns away but was visiting his girlfriend's place for the weekend. In return she made up a story about being the eldest child in an overpopulated southern family and being forced to move out so her younger siblings could eat. Bill nodded sadly completely buying her fabrication; he then went on into a heated speech about the necessity of affordable birth control. But after this an uncomfortable pause filled the vehicle which then lengthened into an unbearable silence. They both looked around not knowing what else to say, but after a while Bill seemed to have enough and turned on the radio causing the car to fill with a mellow beat and soulful lyrics.

Rogue sighed lightly as she stared out the window at the heaps of white powder which were continuing to pile up on the forest floor right next to the road. A sound like wood being physically torn apart was heard from outside the car, but Bill paid it no heed saying it was probably a branch straining under the weight of the snow. The southerner nodded nervously, but her attention was still focused on listening for anymore ominous sounds. 

She did not have to wait long in her mental quest because a few seconds after it started there was another crack, this one louder and accompanied by something close to thunder. A large dark shape crashed down in front of them causing the truck to crash into it jerking the pickup to a stop. Rogue felt Bills hand across her, his parental instincts causing him to hold her back from the dashboard. The teen surveyed the damage around her, completely surprised the airbags didn't inflate. The windshield was cracked so extensively that it was hard to see anything past it, but what she could make out was the large tree that rested against the vehicles hood. Something damp dripped down Rogue's chest causing her to stop her observations. Isobel by Dido still slowly hummed through the radio as she looked for the source of the moisture but her search was cut short as she looked over to the driver's seat and started to scream. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and dove out of the car dragging her bag behind her then proceeded to run away from the accident into the woods.

                                                                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remy had been following behind the girl for quite some time on his motorcycle, staying just out of sight. But as he rounded another turn he heard a loud crashing noise and the sound of metal bending and glass breaking. Swearing slightly under his breath the Cajun sped his Harley up till she spotted the flashing break lights of the truck he had been tracking. He pulled up next to the marred vehicle and parked his bike, leaving his helmet on the handle bars. 'Remy don' like da looks o' dis' the thief thought as he inched closer to the passenger's side where the door hung open.

Chere was no where to be seen but inside, pinned in between the steering wheel and seat, was the driver. His head was bent slightly back and his face was contorted into a silent scream. Protruding from his throat was a thick branch of the tree they had run into, impaling him upon his neck rest. Blood was slowly seeping from the wound and down his right arm which lay sprawled across the passenger's seat (I live in America so I don't know how cars are set up in Canada…I live closer to Mexico people). Fighting back a wave of nausea Remy stepped away from the truck only to stumble across small footprints leading away from the scene of the crash. "Well least Chere safe…for now" With that the Cajun proceeded to follow the girl's steps in hopes of finding her as soon as possible.

                                                                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue stumbled further and further into the forest her legs going numb as she ran. The cold early morning air burned her lungs as she trotted through white powder. After ten minutes of sprinting the southerner's adrenaline rush had completely worn off leaving her already exhausted body tired and cold in the middle of the woods. Breathing raggedly she trudged about a hundred more yards before she fell into the snow worn out. She forced herself back up, but after twenty more minutes of walking aimlessly her legs refused to obey her.  Rogue collapsed face first under her own weight and didn't even have the strength required to flip her body over. 'Maybe ah should just let myself die 'ere…sure save everyone 'cluding me a lot a grief.' But just as she was about to except her demise she felt someone pull her off the ground telling her something she didn't quite understand. The teen forced her eyes open just enough to catch a glimpse of red on black before she succumbed to unconsciousness. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey all…sorry about the long wait…again, but it seems that AP bio was made to take away students' lives. ARG I was trying to get this out of my brain for so long so please be patent with me and my slow typing. lol anyways I finally got Remy in here ^-^ YAY happy days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If any of you can give me just a few French words he throws in his lingo please email them to me at WildMageDaine13@aol.com. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH GUYS!!! And as always READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Now it is time for me to turn in *yawn* -_- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz.


End file.
